dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Hardy
Colonel Nathan Hardy is a United States Air Force officer attached to the operations of United States Northern Command. He was tasked with leading a defense against the Alien invasion that occurred in the town of Smallville. He was killed during the Battle of Metropolis when he crashes his plane into Black Zero, sending Faora-Ul and the rest of the hostile aliens into the Phantom Zone. Biography Alien discovery Colonel Hardy was leading the military along with Emil Hamilton after picking up an alien signal on Ellesmere Island, Canada. Due to international jurisdiction, reporter Lois Lane was able to get access to the site and find out what they were looking for. Hardy then showed Lois to her basic quarters. Alien threat When General Zod threatened the Earth in a message, Hardy along with the FBI tracked Lois and brought her in for questioning. Hardy is present when the Alien being Kal-El surrended himself to custody in response to the worldwide threat of Zod to the planet Earth. As Superman sat in an interrogation room with Lois Lane, Hardy along with General Swanwick and Emil Hamilton spoke with Kal-El who said that he is not their enemy. Kal-El hands himself over to Zod's 2nd in command Faora-Ul who also requests that Lois come along. Hardy tells her that she isn't taking a Human but Lois agrees to go. When the alien beings began fighting in downtown Smallville, Hardy was tasked with leading the attack on the beings. Flying in a chopper with a squad, it was brought down by one of the hostiles but Hardy survived. He was confronted by Faora who he opened fire on to no avail. Drawing his knife and prepared for the worse, he was saved by Kal-El who tackled the villain away and engaged her getting Hardy's trust in the process. After Lois comes to Hardy with a request to get Kal-El's ship and use it against Zod, he does so after knowing Kal-El is on their side and after being giving the ship, puts it aboard a C-17 and flies to Metropolis where Zod had unleashed his Black Zero ship's gravity beam which was destroying the city. On their way to the ship, Faora jumps aboard and dispatches several men before throwing Lois out of the plane as well where she is caught by Kal-El. Before she can get to Hardy though, he pilots the plane directly into Black Zero with the lightdrive of Kal-El's ship exploding against Black Zero's causing a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone sucking inside the plane with Faora on as well as Black Zero's ship before it closes. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Trivia *Meloni previously portrayed Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern in the animated film Green Lantern: First Flight. *Meloni also played the head of the Vampire Authority on the HBO series True Blood. In this role, he was referred to by other vampires as "Guardian". *The codename "Guardian" can also be taken as a reference to the DC Comics character Jim Harper/Guardian. Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Military Category:Americans Category:Males